


A thousand kisses

by dioor



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioor/pseuds/dioor
Summary: Jooheons favorite display of affection are kisses wink wink





	A thousand kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the photoshoot where jooheon smooched minhyuks neck hieovhkfehhwolfnjWk im honeypup trash bye.

It was about two hours after the photoshoot. Minhyuk decided he was going to go out and buy dinner for the others while they were back home showering. Typically, he’d want pizza but per his bandmates requests ‘’anything but that’’ he decided on some thai takeout. After he got the food he decided to walk home since it wasn’t very far from the dorm. He was greeted by Shownu and Changkyun sitting on the couch. “Finally.’’ they both said in unison. Minhyuk chuckled as he said ‘’Sorry, they were missing one of the usual workers so im guessing they were a little backed up. Besides, the weather is so nice, why wouldn’t I take my time?” Changkyun sighed, “At the expense of all of us starving.” Minhyuk nodded with the most nonchalant look on his face. Shownu decided to cut in before Changkyun could give another condescending response. “Everybody has already showered, so go clean up quick before all of the food is gone.” Minhyuk simply said yes and headed to the bathroom.

He showered relatively quick. As he left the bathroom, he caught Hyungwon staring at him with a mouth full of rice. Minhyuk looked at him with pure, but friendly, disgust and decided to shake his wet blonde hair all over the younger member. Hyungwon scowled at him as he passed the other members while they ate to go into his room and change into something comfortable. After getting dressed he decided to just lay down on his bed and scroll through his social medias. Before he knew it, he drifted into a quiet sleep.

Minhyuk awoke to the sound of his voice being called and something hitting his torso. All he could see at the moment was something orange, as his eyes weren’t focused yet. ‘’Jooheon?’’ Minhyuk grunted. Jooheon chuckled and bit and said ‘’Shownu told me to tell you to get up and go eat.” Minhyuk grunted again and rolled onto the other side. ‘Who would even think to bother me at such a peaceful state Didn’t they say I talk too much?’ Minhyuk thought as he holed himself into his covers. Jooheon sighed and pulled the blanket off of Minhyuk, making him give a dramatic gasp. “What the hell man” Minhyuk said as he slowly got up to sit at the edge of the bed. Jooheon responded ‘’Captains orders.” Minhyuk looked at him and rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips. “Well keep me company while I eat, or you won’t sleep at all tonight.” Jooheon punched him in the shoulder with an annoyed look. “Fine” he mumbled as he got up and gave Minhyuk his hand to guide him to the living room.

Minhyuk hardly ate as he was mostly chatting Jooheon up. He finally said, “So what was with that little kiss back at the photoshoot huuh?” Jooheon replied “So thats what you’ve been thinking about?’’ Minhyuk was shocked at the cocky response but had to admit its been at the back of his head for a while now. He just shrugged and gave a small ‘’maybe.’’ Unsurprisingly Jooheon put on his classic aegyo voice and said “Because i wuvv youu.” Minhyuk hasn’t cringed harder. In all honesty that was the one thing Minhyuk liked least about Jooheon but he had to admit that it was entertaining in front of a crowd. He was good at it. Minhyuk sighed “That’s what I thought, after all who wouldn’t love this face. That’s my 6th confession this week.” Before he knew it, he was being tackled by Jooheon and his kisses. He tried to push him off but Jooheon was obviously stronger than the older boy since he couldn’t manage to pry him off. Minhyuk didn’t even notice that he had moaned at the kisses on his neck. Jooheon had paused with a comical smile on his face and said “What was that??”

Minhyuk looked around frantically as he was pinned down by Jooheon, looking anywhere to avoid his stare. He replied with a whisper “what was what??” Jooheon looked unsatisfied with the answer so he kissed his neck again. This kiss was different. It was slower, more sensual, and wetter. Before he knew it Minhyuks eyes were closed and a short moan escaped his lips as he felt Jooheons wet kiss on his neck. Jooheon looked at him again with a smirk on his face this time. Minhyuks eyes were half closed and avoiding eye contact with Jooheon as he whispered, “Damn it, what are you doing?” Jooheon grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled his face to look at him. Minhyuk looked so beautiful, with his hair still slightly damp and his eyes filled with lust. Jooheon aligned his lips with his and kissed him, starting slowly, and slipping his tongue in with little force as Minhyuk moaned and let him, some of the spit running down his chin to his jaw. Jooheon saw this and dragged his tongue down to the older boy’s jaw. He whispered in his ear “Do you want to do this?” As a response Minhyuk grabbed his hand and licked his fingers, slowly starting to suck them. Jooheon gasped lightly and pulled his fingers out of Minhyuks mouth to kiss him again. This kiss was more fierce, fiery, and aggressive. It wanted to wreck him and never stop until it was sated. As they broke apart for a few seconds to catch their breaths Jooheon managed to sneak his hands into Minhyuks shorts, pulling them past his knees and off of him to reveal his nudity. Minhyuk responded to Jooheons questionable look probably referring to the lack of underwear with a shy smile, “I must’ve forgotten to put them on or something.” Jooheon simply responded with a short “hm.” Minhyuk whined as they kissed again, reaching his hands down to try and pull Jooheons sweats down. Jooheon stopped kissing Minhyuk and whispered, ‘’Don’t worry about me.’’ And began to slide his sweats down to his knees. He also pulled his shirt off as well as Minhyuks, to reveal his milky white chest. Minhyuk shifted under Jooheons gaze. He was looking down at him with a hunger in his eyes but also with immense love for the older.

He bent down and ran his tongue up Minhyuks torso, landing his mouth on Minhyuks pink and perked nipples, a result of all the intense kisses Jooheon gave him. He slowly began to suck and lick on them and received beautiful pants and moans from the blonde beneath him. Jooheon stopped licking and moved his thumbs to rub on his sensitive nipple. He noticed Minhyuk bucking his hips to hopefully, get some sort of friction down there. Minhyuk grabbed his rubbing hand and looked directly into his eyes with his flushed face, plump lips and messy blonde hair. “Please, please” he whispered in between breathy moans. Jooheon was a little shocked at how bold he was now compared to a few minutes ago but he whispered back, “Of course.” He stuck his fingers back into Minhyuks mouth as he grinded on the other slowly. Minhyuk had sucked his fingers until they were dripping. Jooheon then slipped his fingers out of the olders mouth and pressed two of them on Minhyuks entrance, making him gasp and squirm under him. He was surprised at how easy Minhyuk took the two fingers as he slid them in. As soon as they were in Minhyuk began to grind against his fingers and moan as they lightly brushed his g-spot. Jooheon inserted a third finger and stretched the boy under him, receiving even louder moans at that. He paused to look at the erotic image below him and breathily moaned as he continued to grind and stretch Minhyuks pink hole. He then slid his fingers out with a wet pop making Minhyuk gasp softly. By now both boys were both dripping with sweat and precum, so instead of getting up to get lube he figured he would just use that. He slid his precum down his whole shaft with his hand, adding some of Minhyuks for extra measure. He looked at Minhyuk while stroking himself and said while panting “Are you ready?” Minhyuk nodded, with his arm over his eyes, trying to grind against Jooheon as much as he could. “Let me see you” Jooheon said as he removed Minhyuks arm and placed a small peck on his lips, leading to a more sensual, slow kiss. He aligned his slathered cock with Minhyuks entrance, slowly pressing it with the tip and making Minhyuk gasp loudly. He began to roughly kiss Minhyuks neck as he slid all the way in, moaning at how tight Minhyuk was around him. He bit harder on Minhyuks neck, definitely leaving a mark and grunted as he lifted the older by his back and carried him to the couch. Minhyuk was now straddling Jooheon with his arms wrapped around him. “Move” Minhyuk whispered and Jooheon wanted nothing more than that, so he obeyed. Jooheon had his hand on Minhyuks bottom to help him ride and his mouth sucking and biting on his collarbone. They started slow, Jooheon being patient with his movements as he grinded his dick into Minhyuk. Jooheon would slowly hit Minhyuks prostate in slow intervals but it still felt like heaven to him. Jooheon kept pounding into him, breathing quickly and grunting as Minhyuk would tighten around him everytime he hit his g-spot. Minhyuk was loud, as always, but this time it was like music to Jooheons ears. The sound matched so perfectly with the erotic and lewd look on Minhyuks face as he was being wrecked by his younger bandmate. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t gotten hard at the sight of Minhyuk, whether it was him at a photoshoot, getting out of the shower, or teasing him as he would do regularly. They both were getting louder as they were nearing their edge. Minhyuk whimpered “Jooheon..im-“ he was cut off by his own loud moan. The sound made Jooheon grunt and start to thrust faster and harder into Minhyuk. He fucked him sporadically which resulted in both of them moaning and panting loudly, probably loud enough to wake up the whole dorm and some neighbors. The sound of Jooheons shaft slapping against Minhyuk was driving Jooheon closer and closer, he didn’t want to stop. Minhyuk came with a loud moan, almost choking on the pleasure and Jooheon came shortly after, freezing in between thrusts to unravel inside of Minhyuk. They both rode out their orgasms, panting heavily and dripping in sweat. Finally, Jooheon slid out and looked up at Minhyuk. He was glossy, almost shining as he looked at him with a lewd but loving look. Minhyuk pushed him down on the couch and gave him a sweet kiss as he laid down on Jooheon. Jooheon ran his hands through Minhyuks blonde hair and said “I didn’t think you’d trust me.” Minhyuk giggled tiredly and said “I didn’t think you’d fuck me that hard.” Jooheon opened his mouth to reply but then paused. “So, you already knew you were getting fucked…so that explains how easy the prep was.” Minhyuk bit his collarbone in response to his cockiness making Jooheon give an overexaggerated ‘’owwwww, what was that for?’’ Minhyuk settled into the crook of Jooheons neck and pecked it with a kiss. He whispered “It’s because wuvvv you.’’ Not long after that Jooheon carried a half asleep Minhyuk back to his bed, and fell asleep with him.


End file.
